


Melted Gloom

by QueenofMinds



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M, Just wanted to write something cute, Random & Short, like real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofMinds/pseuds/QueenofMinds
Summary: Loosely the plot of the Clockmakers Story, just with some outsiders insight into the situation. Shows how Julius slowly warms up to Alice's presence.





	Melted Gloom

All of this commotion on his balcony for one lost girl? This was unacceptable, he had important work to finish. But, when the girl turns, he sees not a faceless but an outsider. He panics, and treats her coldly. However, he shows some kindness and changes the time period from the dangerous night to the safer afternoon as she makes her way out of his domain. 

Continuously since that day that girl had made it a point to visit him. The moody clockmaker couldn’t see himself spending so much time with the outsider, only really talking with Ace and Gowland had set him into a sort of rut. He was content in this rut and wanted nothing to do with the outsider at all. He thought the phrase “Everyone loves an outsider” didn’t apply to him, because he was too stubborn to let it. 

Despite all his stubbornness, she persisted. The girl came every so often to ensure he was taking care of himself, and even stayed for coffee with him. She didn't make it too well, but he gave her the false hope that she’d get better. He knew that he’d push her away before she could get better. She was a brighter addition to his home though, and he hesitatingly welcomed her after she ran away from Heart castle. 

Slowly but surely she worked her way into his routine, his mind, his life. 

Now his days were filled with her slight nagging about him taking care of his health, and her coffee tests where she would ask for a score on every cup she would make him. Of course for now he would indulge her, it kept her happy and out of his hair. But nothing could get her out of his head.

When Alice would be out it felt lonely in his tower, and at first he didn't know why. He should be used to being alone, right? His role naturally repels people away. But apparently, not Alice.   
She would always smile, always have a kind thing to say even when he had none. She made his mind blank, and his feelings reveal. 

No, he could not be in love with the outsider.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, though it was mostly just a little late-night drabble


End file.
